


I Can Help With That Too

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Harm and Mac, JAG TV, Kissing, Love, Seahawk - Freeform, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Harm sees Mac before they leave the Sea Hawk things get sexual for a moment. Set around Critical Condition I thought there should more of a moment.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I Can Help With That Too

Mac and Harm had been on The Seahawk for a while finishing up a case. Harm already went to get the helmets they needed for the flight deck. Mac was in her room getting dressed also packing when Harm knocked on the door. "Mac, open up its Harm." Harm waited outside the door waiting for her to open up. "I'm, packing." Calmly Mac said trying to pack some books in her bag that wouldn't fit. "I can help you with that, come on please let me in." Harm didn't like waiting for an answer he wanted to see Mac. "I'm also dressing." Smiling Harm came up with a witty response "I can help with that too."

Harm lost patients and opened the door which he thought would be locked. Harm saw Mac standing there starting to button up her dress uniform. "Mac I'm sorry, I thought the door was locked."He stood starring at her for what felt like an eternity. Mac blushed trying to do the rest of her buttons up. Harm dropped the helmets he was holding and walked over to her. He took Mac's hand in his stopping her from doing up the rest of the buttons.

"Harm, we can't I."

Was all Mac managed to say before Harm's lips touched hers, the kiss was heated making Mac's hands dropped to her side with her shirt still open. Harm wasn't sure what was coming over him he just wanted Mac so badly. He felt brave enough bringing his thumb up to brush gently across her nipple through her bra. Mac moaned turning Harm on more he put one hand behind her back and moved Mac's body onto his.

"Harm we can't, not that mmm I don't want to but we have to stop."Harm didn't want to stop he needed her but he knew they didn't have the time. "I want you so badly, God you are so beautiful." Mac could feel him growing excited as her body responded to his with every touch. He pressed his body even closer to hers to start kissing her neck it was like they both forgot where they are. God she didn't want Harm to stop but it was getting too much Mac managed to pull away.

"Harm, maybe we can pick this up some other time." It was silence as Mac took that time to do up her buttons. Harm had stopped kissing her and backed away, he felt bad because it seemed like he took advantage of the situation. "Mac, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She smiled coming closer to him planting one last kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you did it, but we need to go to meet Sturgis."Harm nodded picking up the helmets he dropped passing Mac hers he smiled. "Yeah let's go meet Sturgis, but you and I have some talking to do later ninja girl." Grinning Mac nodded yes and gently touched Harm's arm to reassure him everything would be ok. "You got it, flyboy."

The two of them left the room with a new understanding and headed to the flight deck.


End file.
